System Defender
System Defender is a Club Penguin game that was launched on January 13, 2011. Currently, all EPF Agents can play this game in the EPF Command Room. System Defender is a Tower Defense type Game. There are fourteen stamps for this game. Identification Red Cannon The Red cannon shoots fast, but very weak. It looks like a chaingun, as it shoots fast. It perhaps is a minigun. Costs 50 energy and is best used for the beginning of all levels. (Use 4 before the first wave comes) Yellow Cannon Perhaps the most all-round cannon, it has a long range, and as it is a long range weapon, unlike others, its projectiles are unseen, enabling them pinpoint accuracy every hit. They cost 125 energy and are best used for the huge waves. Purple Cannon Slow but powerful. Deals a fatal blow to each bot it hits, but shoots slowly. The perfect Anti-boss weapon. Four of them huddled close together can deal death to at least 3-6 boss bots before beginning to leak to other cannons.It costs 200 energy Gears Basically upgrades, but as boss bots already drop them, it is only used in situations where there are nowhere useful to put cannons and/or the bot waves have no boss bots/the boss bots in them don't drop any/little gears. Upgrade to max on one cannon before upgrading another cannon. Can increase range, attack speed, and power. Enemies Red Bots *Red bots attack in large groups. *Best suited cannon: Red, because they can deal damage over a huge area by blasting away quickly. These bots are supposed to be viruses in your game, not real ones just sprites. Yellow Bots *Yellow bots are fast. *Best suited cannon: Yellow, as their projectiles does not need time to reach destination bot. Although these bots are called yellow, these look more orange. Purple Bots *Purple bots can take lots of damage. *Purple bots are slow. *Best suited cannon: Purple, as their beam of energy is concentrated and powerful, and high rate of fire is not necessary. Boss Bots Boss bots are larger and stronger than regular bots. Sometimes, when destroyed, they drop a gear which can be used to upgrade cannons. Ultimate Protobot The leader of all bots. It was also in the Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force DS game and was rebuilt by Herbert P. Bear. The Ultimate Protobot is also capable of scanning the layout that you have placed, creating attack patterns that will be harder for you. Herbert P. Bear Herbert P. Bear is is the source and rebuilder of the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 and also controls all the small bots. Test Bots The Test Bots were supposedly rebuilt by Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000. Klutzy Klutzy thinks Herbert's computer is an arcade, and attacks the EPF. Centipede of Doom A long line of yellow bots in the challenge #47. Levels Challenge 38/100 Enemy bots are attacking the EPF mainframe computer. But who is responsible? Challenge 47/100 Herbert P. Bear is back to destroy the EPF. Can you stop him in time? Challenge 54/100 The EPF faces one of it's toughest challenges when it is attacked by... Klutzy? Challenge 73/100 The Test Robots are attacking all at once.Can you outsmart all three? (MEMBERS ONLY) Challenge 96/100 RED ALERT! The Ultimate Protobot is attacking the EPF mainframe. Battle Stations! (MEMBERS ONLY) Challenge 100/100 TRACK HERBERT!!! Herbert is back with more tricks up his sleeve, Can you face him? Energy/Money At the beginning of the game you have 200 of this special kind of money. Sometimes enemies drop bolts which give you more. When you kill one enemy you earn 10. You can spend this on cannons and gears. Weapon Prices *Red Cannon = 50 *Yellow Cannon = 125 *Purple Cannon = 200 *Gear = 500 Stamps These are the stamps for System Defender: Ready For Duty stamp - Finish G's tutorial (easy) Garbage Disposal stamp- Destroy 100 enemies in 1 level (easy) Bug Overload - Protect the EPF mainframe from rogue bots (easy) Strategic Success stamp - Destroy 100 enemies without upgrading cannons (medium) Mono Mechanic stamp - Complete a game with only one type of cannon (medium) Tactical Pro stamp - Destroy 100 enemies without taking damage (medium) Master Mechanic stamp - Fill every open socket with a cannon (medium) Herbert Attack stamp - Protect the EPF mainframe from Herbert P. Bear (medium) Klutzy Attack Stamp - Protect the EPF mainframe from Klutzy the crab (medium) Strategic Master stamp - Destroy 250 enemies without upgrading (hard) Tactical Ace stamp - Destroy 250 enemies without taking damage (hard) Test Bot Trio Stamp - Protect the EPF mainframe from the Test Bots (hard) Protobot Attack Stamp - Protect the EPF mainframe from Ultimate Protobot (hard) Track Herbert Stamp - Complete the Track Herbert level (extreme) Advice that would work on all levels *Use the 200 energy at the start to make 4 red cannons, except for the "Track Herbert" level, where you put up 1 purple cannon on a corner *U-turns and corners are the places where the red cannons should be placed *Once most of the u-turns and corners are filled with red cannons, build yellow cannons separated evenly by each other. *Build multiple groups of yellow cannons clustered in groups of 2-6. Yellow cannons are extremely good at protecting huge waves of bots *Build purple cannons when the bosses start appearing in huge groups. They are the perfect Anti-boss weapons. *When upgrading, upgrade one cannon fully before upgrading the next. Trivia *Rookie is the cause of some robots, due to him accidentally opening a jug that labeled: "COMPUTER BUGS", when he mistook it for, "COMPUTER HUGS". *You can earn 1 Medal (Field-Ops) when you stop a threat for the first time, you can't receive one after beating a previously beaten level. *This is the first online sighting of Ultimate Protobot 10000. *It is also the first online sighting of the test bots. *From 2/24/11 - 3/1/11 there was a bug in System Defender, if you click the "Klutzy Level" when the system is not under attack, it would go with the same script and bot patterns as the Ultimate Protobot 10000's level. *In June 2012, there was a glitch regarding the text. Many words were missing letters in them. *In the stamp book page for this game, one of the pictures requiring an amount of stamps from the game, requires 16 stamps, but there are only 14 stamps for the game. 2 more stamps will be released though, they have been leaked through some websites, but CP has had to delay their release. One of these two missing stamps is likely the Strategic 318 stamp. *At least 2 more System Defender levels will be created, according to some websites that have gotten ahold of proof in a YouTube video. *Proof of a new enemy bot is revealed in the Card-Jitsu card called 'Enemy Bots' this can be seen at the bottom right hand of the card. It is circle like bot with a mostly navy blue colour, but with blue circle eye things on it. *The anti-robot cannon is not part of System Defender. It was later revealed to be part of a field op. *When released, System Defender's label said **system_defend**. This was fixed. Gallery System_defender.png|System Defender's start screen when a threat is detected Sysdefendstrt.PNG|The System Defender start screen when no threat is detected Track_herbert.png|A good System Defender setup at the end of the game, in Track Herbert, with no damage taken. SysDefend_Sprites.png|Main Character Sprites SWF *System Defender Sources and References Category:Games Category:System defender Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:EPF Category:Game